


Taste That Sugar

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall have been hooking up for a while now. Zayn tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste That Sugar

Niall takes a deep breath as he watches Zayn kiss down his stomach, stopping at his hip and biting and sucking until he leaves a mark. Niall feels like he’s been on edge for ages, feels like he can't take another second of Zayn’s teasing.

 

Of course, it’s then that Zayn decides to pull away completely and sit back so him and Niall aren't touching at all. Niall whines low in his throat and wraps his legs around Zayn’s waist so the boy can’t get any further from him.

 

“Zayn,” Niall breathes, trying to hide the pout on his face. Zayn smiles at him, moves his hands down Niall’s torso and starts toying with the waistline of his boxers.

 

“Yeah, babe?” Zayn says, pointedly avoiding the bulge in Niall’s pants. Niall bucks his hips up so Zayn gets the idea and whimpers out,

 

“Please, just do it already,” Thrusting his hips up again. Zayn releases a thoughtful sigh and drags his hands down Niall’s body lovingly. He doesn't stop at Niall’s waist this time, though. Instead he finally pulls down Niall’s boxers and causes the boys cock spring up in the air.

 

Zayn pulls off Niall’s underwear the rest of the way and then rubs up and down Niall’s pale thighs.

 

“Want my mouth, babe?” Zayn teases, grasping Niall’s cock in his hand and holding it right outside his lips. Niall vigorously nods his head, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down.

 

Zayn teases him for a few minutes before licking delicately at the head of Niall's cock, having yet to actually take him in his mouth. Niall takes a second to relax and catch his breath.

 

Him and Zayn aren't new at this, but neither of them have gotten farther than sloppy blowjobs and the occasional finger-rub-over-the-hole. The thought of coming before this whole thing even starts is constantly at the back of his mind.

 

If there’s one thing Niall has learned about Zayn since they've started fooling around, it’s that Zayn likes to tease. And he’s so good at it, too. Niall also knows that if he ends up getting too impatient, Zayn will edge him for half an hour if he needs to-- just to teach Niall a lesson.

 

But Niall is growing restless and can't help but move his hips just the smallest bit. He gets nervous for second when Zayn glance at him, giving him the look. Niall closes his eyes tight, fearing what he knows is about to come to him.

 

Niall opens his eyes back up after a second and sees Zayn smirking at him. Zayn doesn't look like he’s about to punish Niall for what he did, but before Niall can digest what's happening, Zayn is fitting Niall's cock into his mouth, causing him to grip onto the bed sheets until his knuckles are turning white.

 

Zayn bobs his head up and down, moving further down Niall’s dick each time and swirling his tongue off the tip. He works over Niall slowly and sloppily, getting his spit everywhere and only stopping for a brief second so he can catch his breath.

“Fuck, Zayn.” Niall moans, leaning back against his pillows and reaching down so he can run a hand through Zayn’s unstyled hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He says once Zayn’s mouth is back around him, tight heat enveloping him.

 

He works Niall for a few minutes, before he’s is coming, legs spasming and stomach clenching. Zayn works him through it, sucking Niall dry and pulling off with a muffled pop. Niall relaxes his back and takes a second to collect his breathing before he realizes that Zayn is being completely silent.

 

Usually Zayn will say something afterwards to bring the mood down, and the fact that he isn’t has Niall sitting up abruptly and looking down at the boy, who’s sitting there with his mouth closed and breathing carefully through his nose.

 

“...wha-” Niall starts to ask before Zayn is lunging towards him and tackling him down, pressing their lips together. Niall takes a second to understand what's happening before he slowly weaves his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, trailing his hands down Zayn’s back.

 

He’s slightly shocked when Zayn opens his mouth and a bunch of liquid falls out and spills into his mouth. Niall sputters a little and tries to pull away, but Zayn keeps him there, grabbing onto his jaw gently and guiding their mouths together.

 

It doesn't take Niall long to figure out that the liquid Zayn is feeding into his mouth is his own come. As soon as the thought of how weird this is leaves his head, he’s putting a hand on Zayn’s neck and pressing their bodies closer together. He sucks on Zayn’s tongue, feeling a bit of his come slide down his throat.

 

It’s bitter and leaves an awful taste in his mouth- one that he hasn't gotten used to yet- and when they pull away, Zayn’s lips are puffy and beautiful. His cheeks are flushed a wonderful red shade and he smiles at Niall shyly before leaning back down and pressing several chaste kisses to his lips and down his jaw, across his whole face.

 

Niall notices a string of his come hanging down on Zayn’s chin, so he leans up and kisses it off, licking his lips immediately after. Him and Zayn don’t say anything afterwards, just lay down and try to get comfortable on Niall’s twin size bed.

 

“Sorry if you thought that was.. weird or something.” Zayn says a few minutes later from where he’s cuddled against Niall’s chest, Niall’s fingers running through his hair. “Louis' like, mentioned that him and Harry did it once and. I was just curious.” Niall nods his head, despite the fact that Zayn can’t see the movement.

 

“It was.” Nialls says. “weird, I mean.” He adds after Zayn looks up at him with a questioning glance. “Like, it wasn't bad, though.” And it wasn’t. It’ll probably take Niall a minute to adjust to the idea of it, the fact that he just swallowed his own come. But if there’s one thing Niall has had to get used since starting this thing with Zayn, it’s that Zayn is a private man and doesn't open up easily.

 

But Zayn’s here and he’s cuddly and Niall kind of likes him more than a lot so. If this is something Zayn wants to do every now and then, well. He’ll take one for the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
